


and look, I fell in love

by mrsfood48



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 9 bc Nora and Coco count as GOT7 bc they're family, I'm aliiiiiive and I will surviiiiiive show the world tht I can taaaaaake it, I'm such GOT9 trash hAh, M/M, Markjin, dun dun dun, jackbam, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfood48/pseuds/mrsfood48
Summary: cross posted on livejournal.com: http://angeliiiina.livejournal.com/538.html





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on livejournal.com: http://angeliiiina.livejournal.com/538.html

Jaebum let his head fall into his hands and sighed heavily. "What do you do for a living?"  
"I'm a gigolo, sir."  
He allowed another slow sigh to escape his lips. "A gigolo."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Do you think your level of education equals this institute, which requires a 3.7 GPA and a score of no less than 2200 on the SATs? You have barely anything to show on this, this-" Jaebum flung the sheet of paper across his desk, "-this drab resumé, or so you call it."  
"But Mr Im-"  
"You're a high school dropout. Clearly your passions lie somewhere else, and not in the industry of economics and finance. I don't even know why you tried. Get out."  
"Whatever, jeez! Don't get on my case, I was leaving anyway."  
Jaebum sighed for the nth time that day and loosened the knot on his indigo coloured necktie, narrowly missing the glint in the applicant's eyes as he closed the door behind him. He frowned for a second before his eyes fell upon a small post-it stuck to the sheet of paper he'd so carelessly tossed.  
"Oh no, no, no..."  
  
_call me for a good time sexy ;) 679-548-2604_  
xxx, Haejin  
  
Jaebum let his jaw go slack as he crumpled the paper and tossed it into the wastebasket near his pristine mahogany desk. Another lecherous lure by another meritricious teenager. He was done dealing with the rows and rows of useless, cheap applicants. He should have never listen to Jungkook- the only acceptable way to find stellar employees was to contact the sons of elite businessmen and garner contacts through them. What went through Jungkook's pea-sized brain when he insisted that employment be open to the public, would always remain an enigma to Jaebum. His eyes remained close, his burning skin revelling in the coolness of the glossy plane. He still had to consult Namjoon on the acquisition of that one stubborn logistics company that refused to report to Jaebum.  
"Ugh," he drawled, his nails scratching on the unblemished surface, skewing papers along the way and crumpling forgotten reminders. He blinked sleepily, letting the pink haze of sleep wash over his consciousness. He felt the slow darkness of the recesses of his mind seep through the light, colouring his gaze over with black ink. So warm, so comfy, relaxing...  
  
A harsh, discordant ring startled Jaebum out of his daze, and he begrudgingly picked up the telephone placed upon his desk.  
"Hullo?"  
"Jaebum-ah? It's me, Jungkook."  
"You brat, it's Jaebum-hyung. You should be calling me CEO at the very least."  
"Shut up, you saggy pair of tits. We're best friends. No way in hell I'm using honorifics."  
Jaebum yawned in response. "Whatever. What happened? Did you want to squeal again about Jimin-hyung's pretty little head of orange hair, or his creamy skin, or his starry, chestnut-coloured eyes?"  
Jungkook scoffed over the phone, and Jaebum cracked a smile, practically _hearing_ the embarrassment bloom on Jungkook's face. "Shut up. Everyone's a little light-headed in love, okay? He's my boyfriend. Just that he doesn't know that yet."  
Jaebum pretended to ignore the nonsensical rainbow of mush spewing out of Jungkook's mouth and cleared his throat.  
"Anyway," Jungkook interjected after a moment, "there's one last employee that wants to see you."  
"Oh, fuck, no," Jaebum groaned. "I'm not dealing with that shit again. I've already had an underage gigolo, a sleazy ass truck driver and a half-deaf senile retired professor in here. I'm gonna have to spray this place down with Febreeze and six buckets of disinfectant."  
"Jaebummie," sang Jungkook, and the elder tensed up, recognising the jovial lilt to the latter's voice- Jungkook only used that to tease Jaebum. "I have a feeling you'll like this one. He's got an impressive CV- he's an alumnus from the Seoul National University. He's been awarded with high credit due to his extensive essays on the global economical changes in the past century. And," Jungkook said, before pausing while Jaebum waited patiently, hearing the rustling of sheets from the other line, "He has a long list of professor recs and praises."  
Jaebum remained silent.  
"From what I can say, he's pretty smart. He won't be a slacker. The dude apparently has an IQ of, like, 140 or something. Also, interesting fact," Jungkook said, the sudden teasing cadence of his voice returning, "...he's really cute. Totally your type. God knows you like little teddy bears to cuddle with."  
Jaebum swallowed hard, his eyes darting around the room. When did people start figuring that out? Did _everyone_ already know?  
"I know you're not speaking because you're being a shy giggly blushing middle-schooler-"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"-but the guy _has_ been waiting for so long. I'm sending him up. I don't care what you say. Bye."  
The click of the phone signified conclusion, with Jungkook, and from years of experience, Jaebum knew his colleague, best friend and almost younger brother wouldn't return his frantic calls even if he tried them. So he sighed and resigned himself to the warmth of his spinning chair, running a finger languidly along the edge of the table.  
_What would he be like?_ Jaebum pondered. _Probably snarky, considering his background and academic echelon. Posh, as well, with a tasteful suit and monotone colours. Fiery red tie? Possible. He may not even speak too much. God, I'm so not in the mood for the types of him. I'd rather have the middle aged mum that was trying to flirt with me back- no, no, I wouldn't. Not if there was a rifle pointing to my head. Let's just focus on Mr Preppy right now. He'd have angular features. He'd be stony and objective. The cruellest patronising smirk in this entire supercilious organisation._ Jaebum felt a dull throng of dread bubble inside him, fuelling his trepidation. He so didn't want to meet this new guy.  So it was only natural for him to inwardly scream at his imminent fate when he heard a few timid, rapid knocks on the door. Swallowing, he reluctantly said, "Yes, come in, please."  
  
A shorter, youthful man stumbled in, fumbling with a compact briefcase and a folder full of papers, dropping his keychain in the process. "I'm so sorry, s-sir," he mumbled, grasping at his unorganised belongings.  
Jaebum's eyes twinkled in amusement as he watched the entrant's face heaten as he struggled. "Do you need help with- with that?"  
"Ah!" The shorter's head shot up. "No, no, thank you. I'm very sorry, really sorry, please- I'm just so- so unbearably clumsy- I just-"  
Jaebum felt a rather embarrassing grin splay across his face, and he took a moment to study the boy's features. He had unblemished, creamy skin, complemented with pretty little moles, the prettiest one right under his left eye. Jaebum felt his breath dissipate in his lungs as he ran his eyes over his figure, lean yet accentuated at all the right places, like his defined jawline or his evidently high cheekbones. And then, as if that wasn't enough, he emitted the singular cutest laugh Jaebum had heard for days, bright and unrestrained and untainted. He saw the pure joy pooling in the shorter's eyes, full of galaxies and fractions of universes and felt an almost cosmic ripple (which Jaebum later realised was simply tummy tingles) shudder through his body. "Sorry, Mr Im," he pronounced, uttering an ashamed giggle, "I'm unexpectedly flustered today. I just really want this job-"  
"Then, you're hired."


	2. deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part of the Convert-Shy-to-a-2Jae-Shipper propaganda. 1 kudos= 1 prayer for the success of this tedious mission

Youngjae splashed water on his face, allowing the chilly droplets to slide down his neck before patting at it with a hand towel. He could hear the distant crackle of batter as it sizzled upon the pan, simply fuelling Youngjae's hunger. There'd be eggs, too, probably, sunny side up, knowing Jinyoung. Just the way he liked them. He smiled smugly at that. Perks of having a motherly roommate, he figured. Today was his job interview at Shimcheon Logistics, Pvt Lmt., and Youngjae would have been blatantly lying if he said if he was anything less than substantially intimidated and thoughtlessly scared out of his wits. A lot of this irrational fear could be attributed to the infamous son of the original entrepreneur, namely Im Jaebum. Word was that he surveilled all interviews for every employee ever recruited, and scrutinised to the most insignificant detail. On some of his temperamental days, he had unmindfully fired one of the most loyal general managers of the company. Youngjae may have been well-accoutred with qualifications and recommendations, but he was lacking in confidence and organisation. So his amazing roommate devised this equally amazing plan to cook his favourite foods on important days like this. He had done so on the days of his college entrance exam, his other important tests and now this. Youngjae really owed him one. Suddenly, an obtrusively high-pitched giggle interrupted his concerned rumination, and Youngjae furrowed his brows at this. _Mark hyung?_

As if cued, the moment Youngjae stepped out of his compact bathroom he was met with the sight of his roommate being tackled by his boyfriend of seven months, Mark Tuan. "Here," Jinyoung cooed as he fed his elder partner a spoonful of beautifully golden eggs, namely, _Youngjae's_ beautifully golden eggs. He groaned exasperatedly. "Hyung!" he whined. "Those were meant for me, right?"

Jinyoung whipped away from the stove to glance at Youngjae, his short, pink apron twirling with him. "Oh, sorry," he laughed gleefully, unapologetic in the least. "My Mark-hyung here was a little hungry, so I made him eat a bit of your eggs. Hope you don't mind!"

Mark produced a bass chuckle and pecked his boyfriend's lips. Youngjae grimaced as he felt an indistinct lurch in the pit of his abdomen. Thank God he didn't eat his breakfast yet. As much as he loved seeing the gooey couple unleash their lethally suffocating PDA in their _shared_ apartment without a single care of their surroundings, Youngjae would prefer to keep the contents of his previous meal intact in their current disposition. He forced a smile on his face as the lovebirds continued with their nauseating ministrations. 

"Sorry, Youngjae," sang Mark. "I was honestly famished. Anyway, Jinyoung knows it's a big day today, and so do I. I mean, for the first time since I came over to this house, you've actually woken up before 11:30 a.m. Which is quite a feat, I must say."

Youngjae tutted in annoyance. "I'm not _that_ lazy."

Jinyoung beamed fondly at the two. "Well, as is tradition," he spoke, gracefully laying the table with food-laden plates, "I always prepare good food on big days because I know you need that extra boost, and I prepare lots of it. So here we have eggs and cinnamon waffles for Youngjae, pancakes and strawberry milkshake for Mark-hyung, and tofu soup for me."

Mark grinned at his busy boyfriend whooshing around in his undersized apron. "Thanks, baby. I find it so sweet that you still stick to traditions and eat a normal Korean breakfast. You're so domestic, it's endearing." 

Jinyoung raised his brows. "Mark-hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"You're being too greasy now. Try again next time."

"You're one to speak, Jinyoung-hyung!," Youngjae laughed. 

Youngjae silently watched as the two pushed each other and the younger ruffled his hair affectionately, embers of fondness dancing in their glances and their subtle touches. He felt a short thrum inside him. _Must feel nice_ , he thought dejectedly. _Must feel nice to have someone baby you like that and have such strong feelings to the point where they hate corny-ness, but are cheesy themselves._

"Youngjae," Mark said. "When's the interview?"

"Around 12:45 p.m," replied Jinyoung. "He's actually not running late, for once."

Youngjae chose to ignore the remark and added, "I have another hour to travel to the headquarters, so I'll be punctual enough. Maybe then they'd consider me, even if I'm subpar in other aspects."

"Youngjae, you're not subpar! Who told you that?" Mark chided. 

"Uh, I don't know, _my own parents_?"

The older two were sympathetically silent for a moment, Youngjae wallowing in the pool of miserable self-loathing he'd fabricated for himself. He took a deep breath. "It's not like you don't already know this. They were never happy with my intelligence, or whatever you claim it is. They kicked me out without financial backing, to fend for myself, to earn a job and a scholarship and build a future all by myself. Said it was to show me how rough the world was. So yeah, I've graduated from Seoul University and maybe my professors think I'm eligible for this job, but I don't. I don't want to get into something without the approval of my parents, but what choice do I have? _Who_ do I have?"

"Youngjae," Jinyoung said softly. "You have us. You always have us. It wasn't a conscious decision to befriend you. It wasn't a conscious decision to find you over the internet on KakaoTalk, and I agree, it wasn't the best way to meet anyway. But now, Mark and I feel obligated to cajole you on your hardest days or your unhappiest nights. You have us. Just because Mark's my boyfriend doesn't mean he isn't _your_ friend, either. And we support you. You're doing all you can as an independent man, and you've earned our respect. Who the hell cares if you don't have friends?"

"Gee, thanks, hyung," Youngjae muttered jocularly. "It was going fantastically until your last comment."

"Sorry, Youngjae," Jinyoung giggled. "But really. We're all nerds. I'm, like, the biggest music geek I know. And you're an unbelievably geeky geek with your Lord of the Rings obsession. So what social life would we ever aspire to have?"

"Exactly," said Mark, looking up and down at his younger paramour disdainfully. "Remind me why I'm dating this nerd again?" 

Youngjae rolled his eyes as Jinyoung pronounced, "Because you love me. And you're a baseball dork yourself. You're all- what's it called it again?- Yonkees all day."

The trio burst into fits of laughter as they realised his mistake, shoving and tugging and throwing pieces of pancake at each other's hair. Youngjae sighed contentedly. Jinyoung was right. He had them, and his home was right here. So for now, he had a small little family of his own. Nothing to brag about, frankly, but it was still his own.

 

Later that day, Youngjae squinted at yet another man clothed in a ridiculous Hawaiian outfit, slamming the door behind him as he uttered curses and promises of legal action. Looking around, he found that he was the last candidate to enter and his eyes widened. "Choi Youngjae," called the receptionist, her initial trill lost amongst the hours of interviewees being rejected similarly, over and over again. "You actually weren't supposed to conduct the interview today. Mr Im is apparently enraged and does not want to see a single applicant again for the rest of his life. You've barely been saved by the width of a hair simply because your CV is actually considerable." 

Youngjae gulped as he stood up and bowed, thanking the disgruntled lady for... whatever she did. Enraged? Im Jaebum? Youngjae was absolutely doomed. He found his hands trembling as he faintly rapped the door. "Yeah, please, come in," dragged out a muffled voice behind the door, followed by a deep sigh. Closing his eyes, Youngjae prayed that he wouldn't be assaulted by the end of the interview and entered, tripping over the rug at the foot of the door and causing his his keychain to fall in the process."I'm so sorry, s-sir,"he said, grabbing his stuff off of the ground.  _Oh, my God!_ Youngjae yelled at himself mentally as he scurried to pick up the strewn leaves of paper that were slipping out of his reach. _Oh my God oh my God oh my God he thinks I'm a blundering fool I've failed at life he hates me and I'm going to be hanged in the royal gallows at sunset tomorrow-_

"Do you need help with- with that?" his (potential) employer asked. Youngjae jerked his head upward to look at the man behind the desk. Come to think of it, he looked surprisingly... young. Probably around his own age. Maybe it was the hairstyle revealing his creaseless forehead or the mirth glinting in his eyes, but Youngjae felt his breath quicken just a tad bit. "Ah!" he exclaimed, almost forgetting to reply due to the constriction of his chest or the how unexpectedly parched his throat was. "No, no, thank you. I'm very sorry, really sorry, please- I'm just so- so unbearably clumsy- I just-"

Youngjae halted his hurried spiel to ogle at the taller's smile, wide and pretty, with a set of perfect teeth and an a pair of crescents in place of his eyes, his face simultaneously brightening in the entire process. For the second time in the past twenty seconds, Youngjae felt his insides jolt, and before he knew it, he let out an ugly, ashamed laugh as compensation. "Sorry, Mr Im," Youngjae explained, disregarding his shortness of breath and his unusual lack of articulation, "I'm unexpectedly flustered today. I just really want this job-"

"Then you're hired."

Youngjae stood up, gaping at the latter's face. "Pardon me, wha-what?"

"I said, you're hired."

Youngjae looked down, completely nonplussed. "But... why? I mean- I am extremely honoured and grateful for being accepted in such a renowned foundation, but- but- you haven't even asked me anything. You haven't even interviewed me yet."

The raven-haired man snickered. "Do not concern yourself with that, Choi Youngjae," he intoned. "I've studied your application in-depth, and although you do have... area for improvement," he said with a restrained chortle, gesturing at Youngjae's grand spectacle that occurred a few seconds ago, "I've decided that your current academic standing is paramount compared to all the other CVs we had previously reviewed."

"So- so I'm satisfactory?" Youngjae gasped.

"More than that," said the second of the two, raising to his full height. Youngjae had more time to survey the taller's face more, and he used this time to run his eyes over his marble-like skin and his clearly traceable jawline, resembling something straight out of a teenage manhwa. However, finally, Youngjae decided, as the taller stared back, his gaze flitting and mysteriously indicative, that he liked his eyes the best. There was just something so natural and solicitous about his eyes, full of sympathy, which only leaked sporadically behind the glazed-over dam of aloofness. Youngjae could get lost in there and never want to find his way out. The latter averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Shimcheon Logistics, Private Limited, Choi Youngjae," smiled his new boss. "I am Im Jaebum, or Mr Im, as most subordinates refer to me as. You have been hired to work as a full-time assistant to this company's CEO, me, videlicet. We have found that you have all the necessary skills and prerequisites that this company demands. Are you willing to sign this formal document to confirm your employment?"

"Yes, sir, I am," responded Youngjae hesitantly. He don't know what he'd written on his resumé, but if it managed to charm Im Jaebum, the supposedly heartless tycoon, then it must have been pretty damn convincing. As he signed the paper and scanned it for the details of his job, a crashing wave of happiness overcame him, kindling pride and astonishment in him. He, Choi Youngjae, goddamn it, of all people in Seoul, was working for Shimcheon. _The_ very SC he'd passed by in elementary school, gawking at the glass exteriors in awe. He just couldn't believe it. He bowed repetitively. "Thank you so much, Mr Im," he said, an uncontrollable smile gracing his face. "I am inexplicably indebted to you. Bluntly, I- I didn't expect to get this job at all." 

Youngjae swore he saw a little bit of his employer's hardness in his gaze melt. "Well, we are glad to do business with you. Rest assured, we have examined your application very carefully and have made a rational decision. We were sure you would live up to our suppositions."

"Of course, Mr Im," chirped Youngjae. "I will make sure to work very hard. Thank you so much once again."

Youngjae departed soon after he'd filed his DoAR, or the Document of Agreements and Regulations, in his already cramped briefcase. He grinned stupidly as he marvelled at how they had fancy names for everything, such as a trifling thing that all new employees had to sign. He pulled out his phone from his suit to send a concise text to Jinyoung.

**guess who just got accepted into SC? :DDDDDD**

The responsive buzz was almost immediate. 

**oH MY GOD SHUT UP NO U DIDNT!!! MARK AND I ARE SO HAPPY FOR U LOSER!!! GET YOUR EMPLOYED BUTT HOME RN!!!!**

Youngjae cracked a smile at that, slipping his mobile back into his pocket. Today, dinner and drinks were on him. Today, he was an officially working adult. Gone were his days of rigorous studying and strenuous practice. Now was the real deal, and he was determined to get his hands dirty in the best possible way. 


End file.
